The overall objective of this contract is to establish a population-based research registry for systemic sclerosis (scleroderma) in southeastern Michigan. The Contractor will identify all cases of systemic sclerosis, verify all diagnoses, establish a computer data base, provide a continuous update of the prevalence, incidence and mortality rates of scleroderma in this population, and establish prospectively the average annual mortality. As a major focus, the Contractor will establish a cohort of incident cases for early intervention trials, as well as for basic science and other clinical and epidemiological studies.